How It Began
by Brizy
Summary: This story starts with Jack as a boy, shy and quiet, and his frien Bill and how he wound up the quirky pirate we know and love.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't anyone so far... I guess Jack's parents but that sounds weird. Saying I own them. Never mind. Just don't sue me.  
  
Sorry if this is really bad. It's 12:14 pm right now even beginning.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jack Sparrow, a boy of eight, sat at the edge of the dock and dipped the edge of his toes into the salty water. He looked over the edge into the water where his rippling reflection smiled back at him. Jack laughed and threw a rock into the water, disrupting the picture.  
  
"Hi, Jack." A voice called from behind him.  
  
"Heya, Bill." Jack replied grinning an infectious, wide smile.  
  
"Is your mum working today?"  
  
"She works everyday."  
  
Bill grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah,"  
  
Jack put up and a hand and Bill hoisted him to his feet. Jack reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a few shillings. "I wanna get something to eat. You hungry? I might be able to get you something..."  
  
"Nah, I got money." Bill reached into his own pocket and pulled out some rusty coins. "Wanna go to the Inn?"  
  
Jack shrugged. The 'Wild Rose', more often referred to as just the Inn, was where Jack's mother worked. Jack often brought Bill there to eat because he was allowed a discount.  
  
Jack and Bill entered the room and boosted themselves up onto the counter stools. The waitress who came over to serve them quickly gave a sneer. "Well... if it isn't the whore's son."  
  
Bill scowled at the woman, but Jack only blushed. He knew better that to try and deny it. His mother was one of the hotels... "features" as the manager called it.  
  
"Come beggin' for food agin, I suppose." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I have money." Jack put it on the counter.  
  
"That won't get you nothin' in any other place. O'ly reason you get what you get from it is 'cause the manager likes your mama so."  
  
Bill scowled harder at the woman. "That would pay for a meal in another place. And another place we're going to go to." Bill began to stand up.  
  
"Hey, hey..." The waitress began. "Don't be like that. You know I was o'ly teasin'. Don't be gettin' the manager all mad at me now."  
  
Bill slowly sat back down. Jack stayed with his head down, blushing harder. He knew what his mother was and what his money was worth. He knew he got off easy when it came to paying his tab. But after the waitress left, Bill nudged him.  
  
"Don't let her get you down. She just a rummy-drinking wench."  
  
Jack smiled at Bill's insult.  
  
"They sure hire cruddy waitresses here." Bill said, just slightly louder than he needed to, making Jack laugh. Bill got quieter again. "We don't have to eat here if you don't want..."  
  
"No, it's okay." He replied. "Mum'll be done working soon and she wants me to come up to the room. She has something to tell me, I guess."  
  
Bill looked intrigued. "Like what?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
The waitress came back carrying two bowls of stew. "The cook says you two can have this fer free." Her obvious distaste showed in her voice.  
  
"We'll pay for them," Bill growled, pushing their coins toward her.  
  
Her smile was fake. "Right, then." She pocketed the money and sauntered off.  
  
"She's going to keep the money," Jack said. "She's going to tell the cook we wanted it for free."  
  
Bill gave a dismissal wave. "Let her."  
  
Just then, Jack's mother, Isabella, entered the room. Her low cut dress accented her tight waist and swollen bosom earning her a few cat calls as she walked towards Jack.  
  
"Hon, I thought you were going to come up to the room?"  
  
"We we're eatin' first," Jack motioned to the stew.  
  
"Hello, William." Isabella smiled warmly.  
  
"Heya, Mrs. Sparrow."  
  
"Well," Isabella sat on the stool next to Jack. "As you know I have some news for you. Some things are going to be changing..."  
  
"Changin'" Jack echoed.  
  
Isabella took a deep breath. "Jack... you're father's back. And he wants you to go with him when he leaves again soon."  
  
"Wha... What?" Jack gasped. "But, I've never even met him before."  
  
"And you should!" Isabella began a speech she had obviously rehearsed. "A boy needs a male influence in his life and should be able to know his own father. It would be a chance for you to get to know him and a chance to earn a little money as well. I don't know how long I will be able to provide for you... I am moving past my prime..."  
  
Jack sat stunned, "Where would we be going?"  
  
"On his ship." Isabella replied. "You'd be a sailor."  
  
"But I don't even know how to swim!" Jack gasped.  
  
"Can... Can I come too?" Bill interrupted.  
  
Jack and Isabella both turned towards him, Isabella looking confused and Jack looking hopeful.  
  
"Go with..." Isabella repeated.  
  
"I know me mum would let me!" Bill cut in. "An' I don't have a dad. Where's me male influence going to be? An' I wanna go with Jack and be a sailor too."  
  
Jack looked to his mother with hopeful eyes. "Please, mum?"  
  
"But Jack, you're leaving tomorrow. Can Bill really get permission and be ready by then?"  
  
"If I can do those things, can I go?" Bill asked eagerly.  
  
"Well... I suppose..."  
  
"Oh, mum!" Jack threw his arms around her. "You're the best!"  
  
"I gotta go. I'll meet you here in the morning, yeah? I'll be ready to go." Bill said to Jack.  
  
"I'll see you then." Jack reached out his hand and together they did the secret hand shake they had made up together.  
  
"Tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin. So there.  
  
THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS!!! I GIVE YOU EACH A MILLION POINTS!!! (all six of you!)  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
When Isabella went in to wake Jack the next morning, he was already up. He had spent the night a bundle of nerves and had only slept in small fits.  
  
"Jack?" Isabella asked lightly.  
  
Jack jumped, an obvious sign of his tense nerves. "Yes?"  
  
"Be ready to leave soon, okay?"  
  
Jack looked up nervously. "Is Bill here yet?" He knew he would feel better if he wasn't alone. 'Please let him get here!' He thought to himself.  
  
"Not yet," Isabella replied. "I asked for a small breakfast for you to be ready down in the restaurant area. Why don't you try and eat some before I take you down to the dock? I have to go change."  
  
Jack nodded and began climbing down the steps. The waitress from last night was in the corner in of the room, slowly massaging her head. It was easy for Jack, and anyone else in the room, to see that she was trying to nurse a hangover. She poured herself a drink and took a small sip of it, grimacing.  
  
"Excuse me," Jack said, trying not to be louder than was needed. His mother had always taught him to be considerate to people in this state. Probably because she'd been in it herself more that a few times.  
  
"What izzit?" She moaned into her cup.  
  
"My mum said you had-,"  
  
She pointed to what looked to be more leftovers from last night's stew before Jack could finish.  
  
Jack went over to the bowl and began to peck at it but found he didn't really have much of an appetite. 'Where are you, Bill?' He thought to himself.  
  
A while later, Isabella entered the room wearing another of her tight waisted, bosom accentuating dress, smelling strongly of some sort of perfume or another. "Jack, you don't look like you've eaten much."  
  
"I'm not all that hungry, really."  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll be back in a year." She promised. "If you really don't like the sailor's life, you can come back again in a year. That's when the ship will be docking here again."  
  
Having an end date in mind seemed to settle Jack down again. "Okay."  
  
"Has you're friend William come yet?"  
  
Jack's sprits dropped again. "No."  
  
Isabella, too, looked worried. "Jack, I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. I have to bring you to the deck now. Your father will be waiting for you."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"It's no use trying to argue, we have to go."  
  
Jack stood reluctantly and began to follow his mother out the back door.  
  
"Wait!" Jack heard a voice from behind him call. "Hey! Hold up!"  
  
"Bill!" Jack grinned. "I thought you weren't coming!"  
  
"'Course! It just took a little bit longer to convince my mum than I thought it would." He grinned back. "But you weren't going to go without me, right?"  
  
"No, I woulda made them keep the ship there till you came." Jack replied and they did they're handshake together.  
  
Isabella pushed the two of them forward, the relief obvious in her face. "Come on boys, because they won't be holding the ship for either of you."  
  
The day was dark and overcast. A haunting wind was blowing across the dock when Isabella and the two boys arrived.  
  
"Where is he?" Isabella murmured, skimming over the crowd. "Where- oh! There he is! John! John Sparrow!"  
  
A rather thin man with dark hair and eyes looked over the crowd to where the sound of his name was coming from and caught sight of the waving Isabella. "Izzy?"  
  
"Hello, John." She pushed forward the two boys. "These two are the ones coming along with you."  
  
John looked from one to the other. "Which one is mine?"  
  
Isabella patted Jack on the head. "The one that looks just like you."  
  
John nodded and smiled. "Hey, so he does." He put out a hand. "Nice to meet you, son. I'm John Sparrow."  
  
Jack shook his hand with the best firm grip he could muster. Then John turned to Bill with a smile that Isabella recognized as Jack's. "And who are you?"  
  
"Bill." He offered a hand. "I hope it's okay that I'm coming, I sort of invited meself along."  
  
"It's fine," John said with a wave.  
  
Another gust of wind blew across the dock, giving the place a somber feel.  
  
"We'd best be getting on board." John said. Looking at the sky. "Seems we're in for a bit of a storm."  
  
"It's not going to be dangerous, is it?" Questioned Isabella.  
  
"Nah," John said looking back down again. "Probably won't be very big. Just a little wain and it'll be gone. We'll be too far off by the time it really comes for it to do any damage."  
  
He seemed truthful but the way he refused to meet her eye made Jack feel a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well," He clapped a hand on each of the boys. "Shall we head up on deck then?"  
  
The both nodded demurely, trying to image what the impending storm would bring.  
  
Their guesses were not even close. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual. Mickey Mouse does.  
  
ILoveOrli: Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your favorite authors list. You are so cool.  
  
Selene: Thanks for reading. I didn't really think to hard about the fact that Bill called Isabella- Mrs. Sparrow. I hadn't really fully created her character before I wrote it. Oh well. Forgive me?  
  
ONLY TWO REVIEWS? WELL, THESE PEOPLE GET LIFE SIZE JACK POSTERS BECAUSE THEY'RE COOL!! AND A MILLION POINTS!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Wait," Isabella said before John could bring them onto the ship. "Jack, I got this for you." She held out a small package.  
  
Jack reached and took in into his hands. "Should I open in now?"  
  
"Don't have time. We have to get on board before it starts raining." John said, ushering the two of them forward.  
  
"Sir," began Bill.  
  
"While on the ship, both of you will need to refer to me as Captain." John replied. This statement brought some relief to Jack who had been wondering what would be appropriate to call him. Father seemed to formal but it didn't seem right to call some one you just met Dad.  
  
"Captain," Bill restarted. "What are Jack and I going to be doing tonight?"  
  
"Just stay out of the way. You'll have enough work starting tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye," Isabella called as Jack and Bill climbed onto the ship. "I'll see you in a year!"  
  
Jack waved and Bill gave a small salute. Minutes later, the ship 'Godspeed' was on it's way.  
  
The ship had hardly been sailing when a deep wind pushed itself against the side of the ship, tipping it sideways.  
  
"All men on deck!" John called. "Looks like we're in for one hell of a storm."  
  
"I thought it was only going to be a little rain," Bill looked at Jack, worriedly.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Minutes later, the rain began falling heavily down on them. Sharp pinpricks of water fell on Jack's arms and shoulders as he tried to put out his hands to shade his eyes from the rain.  
  
"Tie this rope of there," One of the sailors said to him, handing him the end of a rope. Jack looked at the rope in confusion.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" The sailor yelled. "Tie it up! Use a strong knot! Hurry!"  
  
Bill, hearing the order, came up next to him and together they began tying the rope into a strong knot. Jack remembered Old Smith, an elderly man who visited the Inn every once in a while, showing them the different types of knots and what they were best for and quickly began using one that he knew well.  
  
The rain began pelting down harder and Jack had to fumble around blindly with the rope. He couldn't see anymore. The ship rocked back and forth violently.  
  
"-ck! Jack! Jack!" Vaguely, he could hear his name being called over the noise of the storm but he could not see where John's voice was coming from.  
  
"-dge. Away... the edge."  
  
"What?" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Bill and you.... Get away .... Edge."  
  
Jack tried to piece together what he was saying. "What?" he yelled again.  
  
"You need to get away from the egde!"  
  
Jack grabbed Bill, and began pulling him towards where he thought John's voice was coming from but the wet deck under him made his feet unsteady. He slipped and Bill fell down with him.  
  
"Away...edge." Jack could still hear John yelling.  
  
Jack tried to get up again but right then the boat tipped again sending a wave of water towards him. Tired as he was from fighting the storm he found he could not keep his balance against the force of the storm. The wave rushed up against him and pushed him over the edge of the ship, Bill next to him.  
  
Jack fell into the stormy ocean and was immediately pulled under by a dark wave. The cold water swerved around him and Jack felt disoriented. Which way was up? Suddenly his head broke above water and he breathed in a deep breath, coughing.  
  
"Stay above water," Bill's voice was next to him.  
  
"Can't. Swim." Jack said.  
  
"Sure, anyone can swim. Easy." Bill, himself was pulled under the water for a minute, but appeared above not much later.  
  
"Can't. No. Can't." Panic was filling Jack, making it hard to float above the surface. He went under slightly and breathed in a lungful of sea water. He began coughing which made him drag in even more water. He slunk under water again. He moved his arms about wildly but he couldn't find up again. The took in another watery breath and then darkness swirled around him and he knew no more. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own mutton  
  
Atrinak, Roseate, ~*~*~, Mor-Ros, Quiet One, ILoveOrli-08, and DragonHunter200 : Sorry, but cliffhangers are funny. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. And thank you to those of you who put me on your favorite author's list. You guys rock. 673,983,434,493 points for all 7 of you!!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A small girl stood on the deck of a ship, rain pouring down the sides of her dark skin. Speedily and sure of herself, she moved about the deck doing what needed to be done in the storm. A loud crack thundered through the sky and lit up her surroundings as she looked out to the sea.  
  
She did a double take. Had she seen what she thought she'd seen? Another lightning bolt exploded from the sky lighting up the sea again.  
  
"Cap'n!" She immediately began yelling, looking around frantically. "Cap'n, there be two people in the water! Cap'n!"  
  
The Captain looked around wildly. "What?"  
  
"Cap'n! Da'," the girl said again. "There be two people in the water. It doesn't seem like they be doin' too well, neither."  
  
The Captain looked out to the sea where he saw Jack and Bill floundering around in the water. The blonder one seemed to be able to keep his head above water- God knows how in this storm- but the other was struggling. He slipped underwater and did not come back up.  
  
Quickly, the man took a strong rope and tied it around his waist. "I need three strong men to pull me back on board when I get the lads." He ordered the girl. "Can ye get them?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then I'm going in." He tied the rope into a strong know on the side of the ship then dove over into the stormy water. He quickly pulled strong laps towards the blond boy who still bobbing in and under the water. The boy looked at him with frightened eyes.  
  
The Captain ducked under water when he got close enough and began feeling around blindly for the boy who had sunk under. He couldn't have sunk that far! He swam lower as the air began burning in his lungs. Lower, his arms stretching around for a hint of the boy but grasping nothing. Finally, when he thought he would have to come up for air and give up on the dark haired lad his hand touched something.  
  
Quickly latching onto what he discovered to the boy's shirt, he began kicking upwards, struggling against the storm. He burst through the surface gasping deep breaths of air. He latched an arm around the second boy who immediately fainted in his arms from fatigue.  
  
Back on the ship, the dark skinned girl had gotten three men together at the rope.  
  
"Pull him in. Pull in me Da'." She cried when she saw him holding the two boys. "Quick, 'fore he drowns under their weight."  
  
The three men grabbed hold of the rope and began to pull in the Captain in synchronization. "Heave HO. Heave HO. Heave HO." Slowly, the Captain was raised into the ship, the boys in his arms. He set them down then leaned against the side of the ship panting.  
  
"Tha' one." He motioned to Jack. "Not breathin'."  
  
One of the men who had assisted in hoisting them onto the ship set to Jack, applying pressure in the right areas, forcing him to take in a breath of air.  
  
The first thing Jack thought when he woke was that he was drowning from the inside. He instantly rolled over to his side and began vomiting and coughing out all the water he had swallowed and breathed into his lungs. He shuddered violently and immediately fell unconscious again.  
  
Two men got on either side of the Captain and lifted him to his feet. "Bring the boys under the deck. My daughter, come too. Watch the lads."  
  
"Aye." She got up and followed her father under the deck and various crew members helping them down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a few hours later when Jack woke up again, feeling extremely disoriented. He had no clue as to where he was. He remembered vaguely falling into the water but not much more then the horrible suffocating feeling he had felt as the water spilt into his lungs...  
  
"Hello," a voice said at his side. He turned his head sharply to see a girl, his age or perhaps a year older or younger, sitting next to him and looking at him in curiosity. Jack saw Bill lying on the other side of her.  
  
"Is he..." Jack began.  
  
"He's fine." The girl replied. "He's wore himself out, is all. Ye be allrigh'?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Who would ye be?" The girl asked him.  
  
Jack looked around him in confusion again. This didn't look to be his father's ship. "Jack Sparrow. Is this the 'Godspeed'?"  
  
"'Godspeed'? No, ye be on the 'Golden Revenge'."  
  
"Is it a Navy ship?"  
  
The girl laughed at Jack. "Ye're not serious right?"  
  
Jack merely looked confused.  
  
The girl grinned, flashing white teeth. "My name is Anna Maria and ye're on a pirate ship, lad." 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: O'ly thing I own is the crazy plot idea.  
  
Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Shadow In The Moonlight, Savvy-Rum-Drinker, and Latanya, ObsessedWithDepp, ILoveOrli-08– THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!!! I really appreciate the reviews. This story is for you guys! Thanks to those who have... 1) Put this on your favorite stories list. 2) Added me to your favorite authors list. 3)Added me to your authors alert list. I LOVE THAT!!!! *throws points at everyone* Catch what you can!  
  
Oh, I do have a question. What romantic interest do you guys want? A/J? A/B? Possibly even J/B? I'm just wondering. I can't decide. Maybe none at all?  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"A... pirate ship?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"A' course." Anna Maria laughed. "Who's tha'" She motioned to Bill who was slowly waking.  
  
"My friend, Bill."  
  
Bill groaned and slowly opened hi eyes. "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't we dead?"  
  
Jack smiled at Bill who was slowly sitting up, then turned to Anna Maria. "Why aren't we dead?"  
  
"Me Da' saved yer life." Anna Marie explained. "But don' think he won't want nothin' in return."  
  
Jack went to stand up but felt something dig into his side. He reached over into his pocket and pulled out the gift that his mother had given to him before he left. It was still wrapped in the brown package.  
  
"Wha's that?" Anna Maria said, inching closer.  
  
"It's the gift his mum gave him, before we left." Bill explained coming closer. :Why don't you open it?"  
  
Jack gently tugged on one of the strings, letting it open. He unfolded the paper to reveal a small wooden thing.  
  
"It's a compass." Jack stated, flipping over in his hands.  
  
"It's broken," Anna Maria said, swiping it from his hands and studying it. "Might as well toss it. When ye fell in the water, it got all water logged. Don' point North."  
  
"I'm gunna keep it." Jack said, sticking it back into his pocket.  
  
Anna Maria shrugged. "Yer broken compass."  
  
Bill rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Anna Marie shook her head as if remembering. "Oh, ye'll be wantin' a place to sleep. Best place we got available is in this room. It's where I sleep an' if it's good enough fer me, it's good enough fer you."  
  
Bill and Jack shrugged at each other. There wasn't much of a response they could give to that.  
  
Anna Maria went to a corner of the room and pulled out a couple of blankets. "Ye can use these to sleep on. One for under ye, one for on top of ye, and one to fold under yer head."  
  
Jack and Bill each took their blankets and set up beds near where Anna Maria had hers.  
  
"I suggest ye sleep now. I'm gunna. Tomorrow ye've got a lot te' do. Tomorrow, ye go on the account. Either that or we leave ye on an island somewhere."  
  
"The account?" Bill questioned.  
  
"The piratical account? The code?"  
  
Jack and Bill exchanged confused looks.  
  
Anna Maria rolled her eyes. "Ye'll find out in the morning."  
  
Jack got down under his covers thinking he would not be able to sleep for hours, so much was going through his mind but surprisingly, he was asleep in a few minutes and didn't dream until he was woken early the next morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack was woken the next morning by Anna Maria shaking him. He sat up quickly, making his head spin. It took a few minutes for it all to clear and for him to remember where he was.  
  
"Get up. Get up." Anna Maria tugged at him. "Time to go out on deck. The storms over and they wanna put ye on the account."  
  
Bill sat up next to Jack, his hair mussed up and going every direction. "Wha's going on?"  
  
"Time to go on the account." Jack explained, standing and doing his best to straighten his clothes.  
  
Bill stood quickly and looked at Jack. "We're gunna go out the account?"  
  
"What does that mean, anyway?" Jack asked.  
  
"It means," cut in Anna Maria. "That ye're going te' join our pirate crew and hafta give up a certain amount of yer treasure to us for a certain amount of years. There's other rules but that's the basicness of it. Ye'll learn the rest soon. A'course, if ye fail to follow the rules," she grinned at them. "We're allowed to kill ye."  
  
"What all do you do as a pirate?" Jack asked.  
  
Anna Maria thought shortly. "Pretty much whatever ye want te'."  
  
Jack and Bill grinned at each other.  
  
"Wiv'in the code, a'course."  
  
"A'course." Jack replied, then looked surprised at himself. The accent was beginning to wear on him.  
  
"To the deck then." 


End file.
